


A Woman's Needs

by Ariyana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Community: ithurtsmybrain, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Washu realizes 2000 years is long time to go without getting some action. Challenge ficlet. [Tenchi MuyoHarry Potter Crossover] [Washu x Lucius Malfoy] [Oneshot] [Complete]





	A Woman's Needs

I wrote this for [](https://ithurtsmybrain.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://ithurtsmybrain.livejournal.com/)**ithurtsmybrain** , I've never done crack pairings before let alone crossover pairings of this nature but I had to give this a shot with all the pairings wank it was nice just to do something off the wall.  
  
 **Title:** A Woman's Needs  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandoms:** Tenchi Muyo/Harry Potter  
 **Pairings:** Washu [Tenchi Muyo]/ Lucius Malfoy [Harry Potter] #441 on the Pairing list that ate fandom.  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Word Count:** 1,065  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this ficlet.  
 **Notes:** I'm using Washu from the OAV version of Tenchi Muyo. OAV Washu has two forms, her petite child like form and her voluptuous grown woman form. Enough said.  
  
  
  
Ever the scientist, Washu was always in her lab researching, studying or running test on someone or something. She found great amusement in studying her housemates but life was becoming routine and well Washu disliked routines. Every so often she needed to shake things up and experience something new. She had spent the better part of the last 2,000 years in hibernation under Kagato's control; it was time to get back into the flow again.  
  
Honestly a woman of her age had needs and Tenchi was still too young to fulfill those needs, Katsuhito had become her friend so he was out and Nobuyuki was always working and not very suave for her taste. She sighed feeling somewhat frustrated thinking of the fact that Kagato had been the last man she'd taken an interest in and looked how that turned out. Washu had to admit as insane as Kagato had turned out he was brilliant in the lab and even more brilliant in the bedroom.  
  
Okay that was the last straw for Washu, Kagato was a madman and here she was thinking about their sordid past that she hadn't bother to share with Ryoko and the others. They didn't need to know her and Kagato's relationship and it was better off forgotten in any event. The bubbly redhead made a decision right then and there that she would find herself a new exploit. Earth was a vast planet that still held many mysteries, there had to be someone who would spark her interest or at the very least ignite her lust. One or the other would do at any rate, 2000 years was a long time to go without sex and even a Genius like herself was entitled to the pleasures of the flesh.  
  


~*~*~

  
  
Rarely could anything be hidden from Washu or her sensors, so when she came across a hidden culture that spanned the Globe she was intrigued. Why did they hide? What was the extent of their powers? What wonders did their race hold? She had to know, the scientist in her demanded she find the answers, and if she indulged in a fling or two while she was at it, all the better.  
  
She had taken to her adult form for this venture, most Earthlings weren't interested in seducing children at least not ones that she would be equally interested in. She started her adventure in Japan and slowly made her way through several countries until she found herself in Great Britain. Blending among the Wizards and Witches didn't seem to be a problem, most of them thought she was a fellow witch. She found their world to be much more exciting than the normal Earthlings she had been exposed too, the Wizarding World was much more advanced than normal human civilization in general.  
  
She was mindlessly wandering through a place called Diagon Alley that she hadn't noticed where she was going until she crashed into a young blonde man with a surly attitude.  
  
"Watch where you are going!" he shouted indignantly climbing to his feet.  
  
"No need to be rude, it was an accident." Washu replied. She flinched slightly at her accent. No matter what language she spoke that confounded Japanese accent still lingered. She was certainly going to have to fix that problem later.  
  
"Draco, where are your manners?" a strong voice reprimanded. Washu turned to see a tall pale looking man. He too had blonde hair but unlike his son he had a powerful aura about him. He was quite appealing; she would have to track him down sometime.   
  
"Please pardon my son, he sometimes forgets his place."  
  
"It's quite alright my daughter is the same way. " Washu answered gazing at the older man.  
  
"I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco," he introduced extending a hand.  
  
"Washu Habuki, pleased to meet you," she replied shaking his hand.  
  
"I still need to get my books," Draco intervened noticing the gaze between his father and Washu.   
  
"Go ahead, I'll be along in a moment," Lucius replied dismissing his son.  
  
Unable to argue with his father, Draco took his leave sneering at Washu as he left. A wicked smile crossed Washu's face as she noticed the younger Malfoy's disdain for her. _Don't worry kid, I'm not looking to steal your father away. I'm only looking to borrow him for a little while._ Washu thought playfully.  
  
Washu shrugged her cloak to one side revealing her low cut blouse, she smiled upon noticing his eyes quick flicker toward her cleavage back to her eyes again. So he was interested, at least in the sexual sense, which was good enough for her.  
  
"I gather from your accent that you're new around here?"  
  
"Yes, I'm visiting I usually live in Japan but I like to travel. I don't really know anyone here in Britain, so I've been sightseeing all by my lonesome," Washu said coyly. Now that they were alone she would take advantage of this golden opportunity.  
  
"What of your daughter?"  
  
"Oh, she is back in Japan."  
  
"And your husband?"  
  
"He has been dead for many years now."  
  
Lucius wasn't sure exactly why he was attracted to this strange foreigner but something about her screamed power. If nothing else Lucius was very attracted to power. Instantly the thought of would she join the Dark Lord came to mind, but her penetrating gaze and luscious lips were a huge distraction. It was very unlike him, he was much better at controlling his passion than that. Perhaps she was not a witch but a Succubus that might explain the insanity he was going through.  
  
 _"I'm not a Succubus or a witch,"_ she spoke to him and him alone.  
  
Lucius was caught in her gaze as she closed the gap between them. "I'm not even from this planet," she whispered seductively. Before he could react her lips were upon him and in a blink they had both vanished from sight.   
  
From a short distance away Draco watched the scene with growing anger. How could his father be taken in by some foreigner, who probably wasn't even a pureblood? _"Lust is a powerful thing kid, that's why some call it a sin."_ Washu's voice echoed through his mind. Those words of wisdom were not yet pondered as the darkness over took him. Washu couldn't have her new lover's kid remembering things that his father wouldn't. 


End file.
